1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method for generating a realistic still or moving image by utilizing an input image, and a recording medium storing the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when images are generated using three-dimensional (3-D) models, image data is typically created by a skilled person using a CAD tool or the like. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2943703, there is a known technique in which 3-D model parts are prepared and are grouped into categories and in which these parts are combined. Such a technique does not takes into account that 3-D models are generated from two-dimensional (2-D) images such as photographs or animations.
There is another known technique in which a 3-D model of a face is generated by receiving an image of a face and mapping between the face image and 3-D models, as described in Publication 1 (Yagi et al., “Facial Image Processing Environment”, Information Processing Society Research Report, Vol. 98, No. 26, pp. 65-72 (1998)).
However, in the technique in which a skilled person creates data using a CAD tool or the like, or in the technique in which categorized 3-D model parts are prepared and combined, it is not taken into account that two-dimensional (2-D) images such as photographs or animations are used. For this reason, it is difficult to generate highly realistic images.
In the technique in which a 3-D model of a face is generated by receiving an image of a face and mapping between the face image and 3-D models, a body apart from a head, such as a trunk, is not taken into account. Otherwise, after a 3-D model of a face or head alone is generated, a 2-D still or moving image is created from the generated face or head and is inserted into a 2-D still or moving image of the trunk. Therefore, a 3-D model of the trunk is not taken into account.